Anything but Ordinary
by Letificus
Summary: just an extended drabble about possibilities if the series had ended differently
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Things didn't end the way they were supposed to, the natural order of things became something entirely different. Wasn't good supposed to triumph over evil in the end? Then perhaps this wasn't the end at all, but it certainly seemed like the end, it certainly had end like qualities, the end of life as she had known it, the end of any hope that she had, it ended with him. Wasn't he supposed to fix everything, wasn't it prophesized? It's certainly more difficult to fulfill prophecies if you're dead, and that's what he was, the boy who lived, dead. What was she to do now, she had put her full support behind him and so did her father there was nothing left for her now but to run. She had no idea if any of her friends were alive, and to find them meant risking her own safety and with Harry gone what further plans would they have? She thought, it certainly wasn't worth it at least for now.

The Malfoy family had definitely been booming since the end of the war, their wealth and control had expanded since the dark lord came into power as far as the wizarding world was concerned, not that the muggles even mattered anymore, they had bought or seized whatever might be useful to aid the new regime's control, media especially. It was no surprise to anyone then that the last bit of media to be taken over was The Quibbler, which being the last bit of news that stood in opposition to the dark lord most people would question why the newspaper's employees weren't simply just killed as it probably would have saved a significant amount of time; however Lucius Malfoy saw no need for the additional hostility, especially when being diplomatic was more in their benefit. Due to being the last stance of resistance, it was growing increasingly more popular. After serious debate though Lucius decided that killing them all would just make them all martyrs for their cause, and how much better it would be if the last stand against the Dark Lord fell to their side willingly.

Lucius approached the home of Xenophilius Lovegood in Ottery St. Catchpole, he smirked as he looked at the drab little house with the poorly patched roof, but regained his composure as he knocked on the door. Xenophilius partially opened the front door, with one eye peering out at Lucius Malfoy, he stood there motionless for a moment he had expected this visit would happen eventually, but despite knowing this he still felt uneasy as he opened the door and led Lucius into his home. Xenophilius shook as he carried the tray and tea set to the kitchen table. "Now, Lovegood there's certainly no need for such formaility, we both know why I'm here. So if you'll sign over The Quibbler to me I'll be on my way." Lucius began.

"I…..I'm afraid I can't do that…" Xenophilius stammered.

"Oh, really?" Lucius smirked, he hadn't imagined that there would be any opposition , at least logically there shouldn't have been, but after all Xenophilius Lovegood was not known for being sound of mind.

"at least…" he started on again "at least not without you doing something for me in return."

Lucius grinned "Well certainly, we would be able to compensate you for…."

"Certainly it would be nice to get some kind of payment, considering you would be taking my whole livelihood from me, but that's not what I meant" Xenophilius started to gain more confidence in his voice "I want you to take care of my daughter, my Luna. She's been missing since the end of the war I want her found and taken care of, if she's with you….if she's with you with the way things are now, I know she'll be safe. She means the world to me, you see and if I know she's safe then I can be content with that even doing something as disastrously awful as this….." As he finished speaking his eyes drifted down to the floor to hide his watering eyes.

"So you want protection for your daughter and then you would sign everything over to us willingly?"

"yes" he stared back up at Lucius. "If I was sure she was safe, then yes"

This was starting to seem like considerably more work than he anticipated. "I could just kill you, you know"

Xenophilius knew this was true; at this point he was desperate for his daughter's safety. He grabbed Lucius' hand across the table. "Lucius I implore you, if not for me then for my wife, I know how close you used to be, what you promised her….save her daughter."

Lucius stared into Xenophilius' eyes before jerking his hand away from him. "So be it….I will return to you when your daughter has been found."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: Any reviews or opinions would be greatly appreciated, this is my first story and I'm really excited! Thanks, enjoy! :]  
><strong>

Luna had been wandering for some time now, she wasn't sure where she was anymore all she knew is that she had to stay on the run, or be killed she was still a traitor and any close link to the boy who lived had to be taken care of in a very permanent way. Death Eaters in varying amounts were stationed in every city and every town keeping post, and getting rid of people who sided with Harry Potter in the battle of Hogwarts.

Luna stumbled down the walk way of a small town, wrapped in dark robes and a hood covering her face as much as she could, her wand tucked behind her ear. It had been a few days she had eaten and she was exhausted, she had considered going home time and time again, but she had no intention of endangering her father that way. From time to time someone would pity her, take her in, bring her food; she would stay in one place for a day, maybe two, never long. Luna was on the verge of collapsing and she had felt for some time now that she was being followed so she wasn't taken completely by surprise when she found herself cornered. She knew she was too tired and too hungry to fight back and yet she managed to grab her wand and lightly held it up in defense, then she heard it

"expelliarmus!"

and her wand flung out of her hand. She sunk down the wall behind her until she was on the ground and as she did she wondered why the death eaters would bother to disarm her, unless it was only to make her even more defenseless before they killed her. She could feel herself drifting away into unconsciousness as she saw the death eater's who previously stood before her had vanished and a figure walked toward her she prayed that this person was perhaps her savior, or a do-gooder and that he had gotten rid of her attackers, she could vaguely make out the outline of the male figure leaning over her and then picking her up off the ground.

"Ha…Harry?" She questioned before finally passing out. Draco's disdain could not be matched at this moment. It was the icing on the cake to hear Luna Lovegood call out the name of her dear St. Potter as he carried her back to Malfoy manor. Draco had thought that his father was as insane as the Lovegood's when he explained to him the mission he was to carry out.

"What purpose does it serve again for us to take in looney Luna Lovegood?" He asked once he had begun to carry out his search for the girl.

"Draco, I've told you before to not question me. Rescuing the girl does serve a higher purpose I assure you."

"But she's an ally of Potter!" he retorted

"And now he's dead" Lucius stared down at his son

"besides it would be a terrible thing in this day and age to waste precious pure blood, traitor or not….I have plans for the girl."

Draco definitely did not like this whole search and rescue mission, it was more than a chore, Luna didn't exactly stay in the same place for very long and even after he did manage to locate a more exact position he was reluctant to go retrieve her. Their meetings in school had been minimal, but Draco was well aware of the family's reputation for spouting nonsense and being altogether mental, which was only confirmed by whatever brief encounters he had with Looney Lovegood and her talk of creatures and things that could not possibly exist. There was also the matter of her being a previous prisoner in his home and now he was supposed to bring her back unharmed as a permanent house guest?

When he finally tracked her down he had a small sense of pity wrenching in his gut as he stared down the long walk way to her pathetic figure, she looked half dead. The two men he brought with him in case she put up a fight stood before him and one of them quickly disarmed her. I could have done this alone, he thought to himself, had I known she'd be so weak. He told the men to stand down and leave at once as he approached her. As Draco lifted the girl off the ground the horrible feeling in his stomach worsened, but then she spoke. Draco was thoroughly disgusted as he headed back home, Luna still in tote, how dare she speak his name after everything Draco had done to rescue her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author's Notes: Thank you to BlacKTea and 22Moons for the reviews! I apologize for the shortness of the last two, I tried my best to make this one a little longer for you all! Again any reviews would be helpful, please feel free to share any thoughts you have! -Letificus  
><strong>

"So then Miss Lovegood was rescued successfully then?"

Lucius passed back and forth across the study in Malfoy manor, passing in front of his son a fire roaring behind him. He nodded in agreement to this, still unable to reason for himself why a former member of Potter's inner circle was now supposed to be a guest in their home. Draco was quite shocked that there were instructions left for him to make Luna comfortable as her room was being prepared. At first he thought that there may have been some kind of clean up needed in the dungeon, but once he had been proved mistaken he had carried her off to his room, unsure of where else to put her. Draco was about to lay her in his bed when he noticed the ghastly awful, dirty clothes she was wearing. He had gave instructions with one of the house elves to have her cleaned up and he had sent out for, what was in his mind, tasteful negligee, a black, satin baby doll nightie, that regardless of simplicity he had liked very much from the picture. Draco almost blushed at the sight of Loony actually looking feminine, but he tried his best to ignore these thoughts as he slipped the covers over her and headed down to speak with his father.

"Father…" Draco started to ask.

"You still don't understand why we're keeping Miss Lovegood?" Lucius interrupted.

"I have my reasons, Draco I assure you. First and for most it was a business negotiation."

"A negotiation?" Draco was confused, what would Lovegood have that could possibly be of any use?

"Yes, for the Quibbler. We were to guarantee her safety in exchange for ownership"

"but….couldn't we have just killed them all? Wouldn't that have been much easier?"

"Of course it would be much easier, boy. I told you before that I had no intention of wasting pure blood and I would hardly see how Miss Lovegood would be in any kind of agreement to marry you if we had killed her father and all of his staff."

"Marry?"

"Yes, I had been meaning to discuss that with you."

Lucius pursed his lips as if he was a little reluctant to tell Draco his plans.

"I have intentions of you marrying Miss Lovegood, Draco."

Draco was unsure as to whether his father was being serious, but the initial look on his face, a look of distaste, or unease, he turned away from Draco momentarily. Draco knew regardless of his reaction his father was never one to joke and he felt a large lump in his throat and he swallowed. It was one thing to simply go along with his father's ridiculous plan to go and find the girl; at that point he at least thought the she knew something that would be of use to them, but now he was expecting him to throw his life away and to all of the people in the world it would be to Loony Luna Lovegood, the school nutter, his supposed enemy, former captive in his home, someone that before today he had barely had any contact with and now he was supposed to marry her?

"but, father I…." he began to protest.

"Draco, I know you're not trying to argue with me are you?"

Lucius had turned backed to Draco now, with no uncertainty left in his features.

He looked down at his feet "No, sir."

"Good, obviously your assignment then is to get her to consent."

"But how am I…"

"Draco, now is certainly not the time for us to have a discussion of the birds and the bees. I had hoped that you were familiar enough with females to convince one to marry you. It is not my concern as to how you do it, but simply that it gets done."

Draco was thoroughly embarrassed and decided a quick exit was best to save himself from any further ridicule. He excused himself from his father's study and walked back to his bedroom and his soon to be fiancé. Draco had a terrible queasy feeling as he began to think of having a wife and being married. The thought had never crossed his mind before; after all it was nothing that he thought would be happening anytime soon. He definitely had no intentions of arguing with his father though; all it would have resulted in is his agreement along with a few bruises to go along with it.

The more he thought about it the more it didn't seem like a completely atrocious idea; all things considered he decided it would be best to try to find the silver lining in the situation since he clearly didn't have a choice in the matter, but after all how much was he actually at home these days? He would hardly be able to spend time with her, being constantly on missions, gone for days at a time, and for the times that he was there would it really be so horrible? Loony was definitely a nutter but she was far from being unattractive, his mind raced to the image of her lying comfortably in his bed in the nightgown he had gotten for her, it certainly was a pleasant surprise to him that she was actually quite pretty and it definitely was not an image he would have a problem going home to at night. If she would lose some of that ridiculous jewelry and perhaps had a change of wardrobe, she could very easily pass for Malfoy material and as long as she made no mention of wurglesprats, or whatever bloody made up creatures she had the tendency to ramble on about, then no one would bother to question her on how they could have ended up together, she had potential to make them look like a legitimate couple. Certainly there would be some way to keep all conversation minimal at dinner parties and luncheons, as was customary in pureblood families, on such occasions no one would pay much attention to Luna if she didn't make a fuss, it would of course be expected of Luna to be quiet and subservient. So it was decided, if he had no further choice in the matter, then he would just have to make Luna the trophy wife he deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note- OKAY! so I want to try to get a new chapter up about every week. I got the first few up quickly so people wouldn't have to wait so long to decide if they were interested since the chapters were kind of short in the beginning...anyway I'm babbling, sorry! Enjoy! -Letificus  
><strong>

Luna was surprisingly comfortable, comfortable and not dead. If she didn't know any better she could swear she was dead, the feeling was magnificent, a nice, soft, comfortable, warm bed against her skin. She was so exceptionally content she wanted to ignore the fact that she had no idea where she was or who had taken her. She grudgingly opened her eyes and blinked readily to try and take everything in. Wherever she was it wasn't lacking in accommodations, everything looked so expensive, the platform bed with black silk sheets and bedding, tapestries adorning the walls, elegant candlesticks atop solid wood accent tables. It was all a little breathtaking; she certainly had gotten lucky, being rescued by such a wealthy individual….an individual who happened to be standing in the bathroom across the room half dressed, towel drying their hair. Luna blushed, fully embarrassed, she ducked under the covers, unsure if she was quite prepared to face her half naked savior and then she saw it; A savior indeed, a savior bearing a dark mark. In her panic Luna ripped off the covers revealing a rather fancy looking nightgown, a bit shorter than what her own taste would have allowed, quite a bit shorter, her wand nowhere in sight. She removed herself as quietly as possible from the bed. She placed her weight on her feet to hasten to the door only to have them give out from under her. As she landed with a thud and she realized she was clearly she had needed more rest to fully recover.

Upon hearing the racket coming from his bedroom he entered to find what the cause of the loud crash was. Luna was face down on the ground; he couldn't help but laugh at her in the completely that absurd state.

"Have I sunk so low to deserve the ridicule of a death eater?" Luna struggled to her feet.

"Is that any way to treat your rescuer?" Draco scowled at Luna as she leaned back against the bed.

"Rescuer? You? Why on earth would you rescue me? To torture me for information?" She lowered her head in inevitable defeat, this would be it then, captured and tortured to death in a death eaters bedroom in an expensive night gown?

"I can assure you if I had any intention of torturing you, I'd do a hell of a better job than this, letting you sleep in my bed and taking care of you isn't exactly what I would call torture. My, my you certainly are still quite the loon then aren't you Lovegood?"

She scanned his face before replying, previously unaware of who was standing in front of her. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Like anyone else could look this good?" He smirked.

"Why am I here then? And what am I doing in this?" Luna pointed down at her current outfit.

"That lovely ensemble was picked out by myself…." He smiled in satisfaction.

"You mean you…" She quickly moved her arms to cover herself, further embarrassed.

"Well, no…Some of us have the decency to keep servants in their household for less delicate situations, such as these, so don't make a fuss. As for why you're here I haven't the slightest idea. All I know was what I was told, which was to rescue you and bring you back unharmed."

Somehow he thought that 'I've taken you back to my lair to make you my bride' would not have gone over very well.

"I don't understand…and I don't believe you. How can I trust that I'm not going to be hurt?" She said as she sat down on the bed.

"ugh… don't get all weepy then, I've told you everything I know and as far as I know you aren't to be harmed. You have my word."

He knelt in front of Luna, her eyes vacant of that dreamy expression she once had in her days at Hogwarts, her days at Potter's side.

"Liven up there Loon….ah… I mean you are probably going to be here for a while after all."

"I suppose I am a little famished" she said wearily.

Luna wanted to trust Draco, to have some kind of security and she was terribly hungry.

"Of course." Draco smirked. Draco was surprised at how easily Luna was taking her captivity.

The reason Luna was taking her captivity so well was simple, she was going to take a chance and trust that no one was going to hurt her and then wait for the opportune moment for her escape. Regardless of Draco's promise she couldn't stay here, but being wandless in a house full of death eaters was not an easy thing to escape from and Luna couldn't imagine that Draco's promise could be honored if she tried to run away, and with no one knowing where she was and knowing there was no way that anyone would come to her rescue, being hostile in this situation would only cause more precautions to be taken into making sure that she remained at Malfoy manor for whatever reason that may end up being.

The nights she spent at the manor were sleepless ones, and on the occasions when she could finally fall asleep she would be awoken by nightmares of someone coming to attack her. Luna knew she couldn't spend the rest of her nights here like this, sleepless, in constant paranoia and fear during the night. Despite what Draco had claimed the idea was so much less settling at night and she began to be believe that the manor's residents wouldn't suddenly decide to remove her from the warm comfy guest bedroom back down into the dungeon the she was held in not so long ago. The manor was not a very comforting place to stay alone at night, everything was so dark and dreary not at all like her experiences in the morning, spending time with Draco turned out to not be too dreadful. There were few things that would have brought her more joy than spending her days in the vast library or enjoying the wonderful garden unfortunately those moments had to be spent with Draco as he never seemed to leave her side during the day. Luna was unsure if any of it was real at all, the way Draco doted on her granting her every wish during her time there, although she had no intentions of asking for anything beyond food and a place to sleep. However, this was not the Draco Malfoy that she had always heard about, the cold, unkind individual who never had much of anything pleasant to say about anyone.

Luna had only been there for a few days and her distance was not surprising in this situation. He had taken extra measure to be more obliging to her than he usually would for anyone, going out of his way to make sure that she was content, or as content as possible considering. He had also started referring to her as Luna instead of Loony, as it somehow didn't seem like an adequate pet name for his future wife. Draco was finding himself more at ease with the idea of marrying Luna and wondered why his father hadn't arranged a marriage for him sooner, everything seemed so much easier now that it was set in front of him as a mission to accomplish, and the more time he spent with Luna the more he thought she would be the perfect wife for him. Draco concluded that it may be easier to train her to be a Malfoy than he thought as she was often very quiet and polite in the first place, although he was under the suspicion that this behavior was due to some discomfort on her part, and as long as she felt like she didn't belong there he would have no hopes of winning her over.

Draco was rather perplexed as to how to make Luna feel less like a prisoner in his home. He had fulfilled her every whim, but the whims of someone who was under the assumption that they were being held captive didn't really extend farther than culinary requests. Draco had of course sent for new clothes for her, which was all more than to his approval. Being a Malfoy, or soon to be Malfoy, definitely looked well on Luna, however whether or not she shared his opinion he had no idea. Luna's generally reserved state since her arrival had caused for any conversations to be very minimal and few and far between, despite the fact that Draco was hardly ever not in her company he knew very little about the girl he was supposed to marry. His attempts to get her to open up to him were definitely unsuccessful and any questions he asked her usually resulted in a simple yes, or no. Draco finally decided that if Luna wouldn't tell him what she liked then he'd have to have her show him. He was certainly not in favor of going shopping, but he figured that Luna would probably not have him sitting for hours in a clothing store holding her bags while she shopped and even if the shopping trip proved to be uneventful maybe being out of the manor for some time would help ease some of the tension Luna was feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Luna was seated on the couch in the library across from Draco, as was their more common routine for the afternoon. Luna was happy to spend her days reading and the library in the Malfoy's home was definitely not lacking in interesting literature. Although most of the time Luna and Draco had spent together was in silence, Luna did sometimes have the misfortune of having Draco try and make small talk with her, most commonly he would try to strike up conversation in the library by asking her if she was very interested in the book she was reading, to which Luna didn't feel the need to elaborate much further than whether or not the book was agreeable. Today she was rather affixed to a very informative book about sea creatures, she was very startled when Draco spoke and it took her a moment to snap back to reality.

"I was thinking about taking you shopping tomorrow…" Draco had closed his book and was scanning Luna's expression for a response.

"Why…..Whatever for?" was her response, her eyes barely taken off of her book.

"I thought it might be nice for you to get out for a while, since you had been here a few weeks and all."

"I haven't any money, Draco" she stated again barely looking up from her book.

"I hadn't had any intentions of making you pay for anything yourself; I suppose if you'd rather stay here that'd be fine." Draco said feeling slightly defeated but still glad that they had had more than a one word conversation.

It was later that afternoon when Luna had recalled Draco's shopping invitation and how incredibly thick she had been to not realize this sooner. This was the moment Luna had been waiting for, the moment that she could escape. It was all too perfect, Diagon Alley would definitely be crowded enough for her to slip away even without her wand, and if the only one she had to be concerned about losing was Draco and not a house full of death eaters, her chances for escape were definitely greater. She decided to find Draco immediately to tell him she had changed her mind, she found Draco in his room preparing for dinner. Draco had often invited her to these family dinners, but the thought of dining with the Malfoy's seemed immensely awkward.

"Draco, I thought about your offer earlier and it would be wonderful to get out of the manor for a while." she said after closing the door behind her.

This for some reason caused Draco a great deal of excitement "Excellent! I'll make preparation for us to leave then!"

Since their departure from the manor Draco had taken hold of her arm very firmly and once they entered the crowded streets of Diagon Alley his grasp was stronger still. Luna was slightly disappointed that it wouldn't be as easy as she had originally thought to slip away from Draco, her mind started to race for ideas, Draco couldn't reasonable hold onto her the entire time they were out. Draco made it very clear that the trip was for her benefit and that she should go to whatever stores she wanted, and until Luna could form a plan as to how to escape she could at least buy some time by going to stores and if she was lucky an opportunity would present itself. Their first stops were of course to Diagon Alley's various bookstores. Luna spent a significant amount of time in Flourish and Botts, she scanned the aisles until she noticed that Draco was almost bored to tears and suggested that they go to Florean Fortescue's for ice cream. As Luna sat across from Draco, both enjoying their ice cream, Luna began to feel slightly guilty about her plans of escape. Luna had often been curious as to why Draco had seldom left her side, she had assumed that it had been assigned to him to watch her, thus him leaving the manor would involve him taking her along with him, however it seemed strange that Draco would not be allowed to have a few days off from time to time for personal, or whatever reason. Regardless she was glad it would be Draco that would accompany her, anyone else would probably have made her flight slightly more difficult, but it was obvious to her that her escape would be blamed on Draco and there would be some kind of repercussions to losing her. Draco had been extremely hospitable to her and it seemed slightly unfair that she would take advantage of that.

Luna had partly convinced herself that she would not be able to leave Draco to suffer the consciences of her departure when she made her way to the second hand robe store, where she usually purchased clothes, when Draco stopped her.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and was stifling his laughter as much as he could.

"Luna, you can't honestly expect me to go in there."

Luna hadn't really given it much thought; it was in fact where she purchased her own clothes at one time. She was also very aware of the Malfoy's reputation, especially now, and she could see how Draco going into a thrift store may be bad for the image that his family portrayed. Before she had finished her thought she felt herself being lead elsewhere. Draco had taken her to Twilfitt and Tatting's, a much more up market shop.

Luna had never been to Twilfitt and Tatting's before and she was rather nervous upon entering and seeing all the beautiful garments. She started browsing through the clothing and noticed that none of them had price tags, she drew the conclusion that if you had to ask the price you probably shouldn't be shopping there in the first place. After some reassurance from Draco, Luna picked out a few things to try on and was guided into the dressing room. She tried on a v neck black dress, it was very sleek and beautiful and not at all anything she could have ever imagined herself wearing, or having anywhere to wear something so nice. She suddenly felt sick as she continued to look at the girl in the mirror, suddenly she looked as though she belonged at Malfoy manor. Perhaps here she could fit in here, with Draco, the war was over she had lost and this could be an opportunity to ensure her safety. To fit in this world she could play this part, be this girl, but at the end of the day it wouldn't be her. She had changed her mind, despite whatever Draco may end up facing she couldn't turn into the pureblood elitist that was staring at her in the mirror; as bleak as everything felt and seemed there had to be some hope to change things, to make things better. She couldn't betray her feelings, her ideals just to make sure she stayed alive. After all what was the point of staying alive if she had to live in a world where Voldemort made every living thing cower in fear. After exiting the dressing room she assured Draco that she simply had not liked the dresses. Draco exited the shop Luna following behind him. Once they were out the door, Luna saw her chance and she bolted towards the most crowded part of the street.

As Draco exited the shop he waved his arm rather foolishly behind him to grab hold of Luna's arm. After some irritation he turned back only to find that she was no longer there. Draco glanced back and forth to find evidence of which way she had gone. Draco finally spotted Luna pushing through a crowd heading toward Knockturn Alley. Draco knew that the Dark Lord's take over had made Knockturn Alley a much more dangerous place, and it would definitely not be a safe place for a girl like Luna. Draco pushed through the crowd as fast as he could to catch up to Luna and he hoped that he would be able to catch her before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Hello all! Thank you again BlackTea for all your reviews! I was really excited about writing after seeing the last movie :] I hope you all enjoyed it also!**

**-Letificus  
><strong>

Luna wasn't sure where she was going, particularly without a wand. She continued to run and constantly checking behind her to make sure Draco hadn't caught up to her. She looked in front of her just long enough to see the man she was about to run into. The gentleman she bumped into promptly caught her before she feel back from the collision.

"You're in an awful hurry aren't you, love?"

"I'm so sorry, sir. I should have been watching where I was going…I"

Luna looked behind her to see if Draco had caught up her yet and as truly sorry as she was she didn't have any time to waste with strangers.

"A pretty little thing like you should take better care of who she runs into in knockturn alley, or else someone might think she needs to be taught some manners."

Luna looked up at the man as the grip he had on her arms tightened. She had not noticed in her haste that she had managed to enter knockturn alley. She couldn't believe how foolish she had been. She had been too desperate to escape to take care of noticing where she was going. She began to feel slightly nervous; taking her chances alone wandless was a risk but being in Knockturn alley without one was more than dangerous. Luna tried to struggle out the strangers' grip but was only greeted by a pair of menacing yellow eyes peering from beneath the man's robe.

"I assure you I hadn't meant any harm, sir."

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't pet….but you should know any ally of scar head couldn't step foot here without consequences."

Right on queue a voice behind her bellowed with fury.

"I can assure you that she will suffer the consequences of her actions, but it definitely won't be worse than what I intend to do to you if you don't unhand her."

Draco certainly had made a name for himself in the wizarding community, which was now very apparent to Luna. He certainly wasn't the same frightened little boy she remembered at the battle of Hogwarts, but she wasn't completely surprised; after all that day changed a lot of people. Upon looking up the man's eyes filled with fear and he immediately released Luna and she feel to the ground at Draco's feet. Her knees were shaking far too much for her to stand back up despite her efforts.

"Mr. Malfoy…..I had no idea that this….young lady was with you"

"Well, now you do. So get lost moron before you get yourself into trouble and believe me it's not any kind of trouble you want to be in."

"Of course, sir…of course…."

The man lowered his head in embarrassment and slowly backed away trying his best to not offend Draco in any way.

Draco drug Luna to her feet with a jerk.

"You stupid, foolish girl, do you have any idea what he would have done to you?"

Draco was squeezing her arm rather tightly and she did her best to avoid looking him in the eye. She was certain that Draco intended to punish her for her attempted escape.

"Killed me.."

She mumbled in response

"Killed you? Killed you? HAH! You would have had wished for death, but they wouldn't have given you the pleasure."

Luna recoiled as Draco spat the words, he had so much anger in his voice and she was afraid of what he might do but she tried to remain strong.

They were both silent while returning to the manor. Draco's grip on her arm didn't ease until they arrived back and were in Luna's room and he threw her to the ground in front of him. Luna whimpered as she lay there.

"After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me? You selfish girl, have I not done everything for you and more?"

In his fury Draco picked up a nearby vase and smashed it against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces before following to the ground in a pile. No sooner than he had broken it a house elf appeared behind him to pick up the shards.

"CAN'T you do that another time?" Draco said trying to muffle his rage.

The house elf jumped at the sound of his voice and it froze over the pile, unsure of what to do.

"GET OUT!" Draco bellowed and the house elf jumped again and scampered away as quickly as he came. Draco's gaze wandered from the door back to Luna, still laying on the floor her eyes began to swell with tears.

"What more do you want from me?"

Luna was confused; she hadn't asked anything of him at all.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You don't understand?" Draco said while walking towards her.

He picked her up off the ground and forced her against the wall. Luna cringed as the back of her head against the wooden panels but still she managed to meet his gaze.

"You think I'm kind to you because I'm such a nice person?"

"Draco I….didn't ask for any of this and…I don't know what you're expecting of me, but…"

"What I don't understand…Luna"

He let go of her and her feet softly hit the ground and he turned away from her.

"…is how any other girl would be falling all over herself for me, but it had to be you and you….are just so impervious…"

"I'm afraid I had no idea of your….intentions. However, if you needed a friend Draco, all you had to do was ask."

"friendship?" Draco scoffed.

He began to walk towards her and boxed her back against the wall, his hands beside her head.

"My 'intentions' were not to befriend you." He smirked.

He leaned into her and softly grazed his lips against hers.

"I had something more intimate in mind"

Luna jerked away as quickly as she could.

"I don't understand, I never could have imagined that you thought of me like that"

She cleared her throat and ducked underneath Draco's arm and retreated to the other side of the room.

"I mean after all that we've been through. How could you think it was possible, why would you even consider it?"

For the first time in a long time Draco was speechless. Luna wasn't some stupid love sick girl, and every step he had tried to make with her was a struggle. He had to admit that kissing her may have not been the wisest decision; he was beginning to feel slightly desperate, considering he had made absolutely no progress in their relationship. Luna had been there for a few weeks and her running away was not a good sign. He couldn't imagine the kind of trouble he would have gotten into had she successfully gotten away.

"Draco, I have to wonder what could possibly make you interested in me?"

He felt trapped. If he was being honest with himself if it weren't for the current situation he probably wouldn't have given Luna a second glance and he definitely wouldn't have gone through this much trouble for any girl. Draco wasn't sure he could get through all of this and be dishonest with her, but telling Luna the truth would be potentially problematic.

"Luna"

Draco leaned back against the wall and sighed before continuing.

"I have to marry you."

He felt slightly more at ease, despite the look on Luna's face. After all even if Luna knew the truth and even if she didn't like it, it wasn't as if she had any kind of say in the matter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

"What do you mean _have_ to marry?"

Luna looked as though she had just been hit by a bus.

"You're talking as if you don't have any say in it."

"Well...I don't"

"What do you mean you don't? I definitely think we should, or I should at least have a say in this."

"There's no decision to make, it's already decided."

"and you expect me to just go along with that, no questions asked?"

"Well yeah, I mean you're the one who is getting the deal here. After all you'd be marrying me, you'd get to be a Malfoy and have everything you could ever want."

"Draco, I don't think you have any idea what I want."

"Well, it's not like I haven't been bloody trying to figure out what it is you want. I mean all you do every day is read the ruddiest crazy book you can find!"

This was true; however Luna didn't ever feel as if she had any reason to open to him. She certainly didn't have any idea that he had it in his head that he expected them to get married, how could she? The idea was more than outlandish.

"Believe me, this wasn't exactly how I had planned on telling you…"

"I don't know what to say"

"I don't blame you; I was certainly speechless when father told me about it."

Luna sat down in a nearby chair. She now realized her fate, she had little chance of ever escaping and her capturers had decided to bring her into the family so that she could never leave and it was like Draco said, she really didn't have a say at all.

"So, what can I do to convince you to say yes, so we can get all this mess taken care of? You know, so we can just live happily ever after and all that nonsense."

Luna felt her heart begin to break. She was being proposed to in probably the least romantic way humanly possible to the last person she could have imagined herself with. 'This mess' was only how she was expected to live her whole life and the fact that Draco could be so nonchalant about the situation was very disturbing.

"I need some time to think about this honestly."

"Fine"

Draco sighed heavily, she had taken the news far better than he had thought she would, but despite all of his efforts it seemed close to impossible to get Luna to warm up to him. He was beyond irritated, it wasn't as if he had ever had ever had a problem with getting things he wanted before. He could very easily provide the girl with anything she could ever dream of, and how dare she be opposed to the idea, it wasn't as if she was doing very well on her own half dead living on the streets, hadn't he saved her life mere hours ago? The more Draco thought about it the more livid he became. If anyone had any reason to protest it was him, he was the one slumming it, being forced to make a Malfoy out of a nut job.

Draco knew the longer he stayed in the room with her the angrier he would become, so he left her to her thoughts and slammed the door behind him.

Luna flinched as the door slammed and she sunk onto her bed and she began to try and make sense of her present situation. For some reason the death eaters had decided to arrange Draco's marriage to her and Draco had been pleasant to her in hopes of getting her to marry him.

All of those kind moments were really a manipulative scheme to make her warm up to him.

How could she marry someone like Draco, who clearly had no compassion for her and was simply trying to carry out an assignment given to him?

Luna had never felt more alone than she did now. Even though she had no one after the war, she still had felt like she was part of something, still part of the movement, still fighting the dark lord by not falling under his regime and not conforming and despite the fact that she was being treated well at Malfoy manor, she was still very much a prisoner and there was nothing that Draco or anyone could do to change that.

The magnitude of everything that had happened hit her forcefully and she threw her face onto her pillow and began to weep.

Draco had marched back to his room and began passing back and forth trying to devise a plan of action. Trying to romance Luna at this point seemed damn near impossible. His father had never said that she had to like the idea; she just had to say yes. So that was it then, he would drop the pleasantries and make her say yes. After all she knew the situation now and he had made it very clear that she had no say in the matter.

Quite content with himself he began to walk back towards Luna's room.

Draco opened the door and Luna quickly dried her eyes, but he seemed to pay no attention to her tears.

"So Lovegood, here's the deal. I'll go ahead and have your agreement now, or you can stay in the dungeon until you change your mind."

Luna was silent; obviously Draco was done trying to make her fall for him. She ran her hand across the soft sheets of her bed. She could agree now or be tortured into submission, either way a lifetime of being Draco's wife was inevitable.

She nodded at Draco but kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"There's a good girl" he smirked. "Now you simply have to do everything I ask of you and I promise nothing bad will ever happen."

So that was it, her fate was sealed.

"I'll go tell father that you've agreed."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

So that was it, her fate was sealed.

"I'll go tell father that you've agreed."

Lucius was overjoyed to hear that Draco had finally been successful, and congratulated his son on his engagement.

Draco was also content with how obedient and agreeable Luna had become.

In the past few weeks when he had been trying so hard to have conversations with her he couldn't have imagined her being anymore quiet and somehow she had managed to do so now.

After a few days Lucius decided that a party would be thrown for their engagement so that they couple could announce their pending nuptials to the wizarding community. Draco was very excited to finally have some time off and relax and he felt that with the way things were going now that Luna would be more than ready to be presented to all of his friends and family. Although he couldn't decide if presenting a former ally of Potter to a room of death eaters would be easier than the next mission the dark lord had planned to send him on.

As Narcissa was ecstatic to be having a party at the manor both Lucius and Draco felt that it would be best to leave all of the arrangements up to her, it was after all one of the few things that Narcissa took pride in doing.

Luna had never met Narcissa Malfoy before, but after a few hours in her presence she felt as though she had known her for quite some time with velocity and familiarity in which she spoke with her.

"You know dear, when Lucius first told me that you were going to marry our Draco, I wasn't so sure that I was very happy with the idea."

She smiled briefly at Luna.

"I do see now your potential in being a representative of the Malfoy family. You are a pureblood after all, even if your father isn't the sanest person and Lucius does know what he's doing." She smiled again, all the while running through pages upon pages of dresses.

Through her smiles is painfully obvious to Luna that Narcissa didn't particularly care for her at all, but it didn't appear that she would be protesting against her husband any time soon.

"My my my" Narcissa's eyes glowed with delight. "I do believe I've found the dress for your engagement party, dear" She held up the picture of the dress.

The witch in the dress spun back and forth in an emerald green a line dress. The dress was very long and strapless; there were soft pleats on the top of the dress which bunched together at the side. It was indeed very beautiful and Luna had never worn something so fancy before, but it would seem that now that she was going to be a Malfoy such exquisite gowns would continue to be in her future.

With the number of servants on hand at the manor the party planning was completed within a few days.

On the day of the party Draco stood dutifully in the ballroom greeting the guests as they arrived. The number of people in attendance for the party was almost overwhelming, he couldn't remember the last time it had been so full. Every pureblood family in the wizarding community seemed to be present. Everyone was congratulating him on his engagement except a few of his friends who couldn't get over the fact that he was going to marry loony Luna Lovegood, he of course assured them that Luna was no longer the girl that they had known in their school days. Overall the party seemed to be a huge success; Draco would have to thank his mother later for planning such an excellent party. Everything looked brilliant and the food was of course outstanding, resulting in another magnificent Malfoy celebration.

Draco searched the room for his parents and found them across the room, his father speaking with a group and his mother standing dutifully behind him, smiling always and laughing when appropriate, the picturesque pureblood couple and what he strove to have one day with Luna.

As if on cue Luna emerged into the ballroom. Draco knew at this moment that his friends would no longer have any more jokes about his bride to be, regardless of how nutty she was. In this moment she was the epitome of grace, and loveliness.

Draco crossed the room to meet her and took her hand and led her through hundreds of introductions of family, friends and acquaintances. She was polite, smiled and only spoke when spoken to, but in a lapse of introductions Draco caught her eye. The coldness of her blank stare sent shivers down his back. He pulled her in and whispered to her "are you alright?"

Emotion returned to Luna's face in a very animated fashion "Of course darling, why wouldn't I be?" but her smile faded as quickly as it had appeared leaving Draco unable to shake his feeling of discomfort.

Eventually the formalities had ended and as it grew later and later it was obvious that it was time for the guests to take their leave. As they expressed their salutations to the Malfoy's everyone complimented on how wonderful the party was and how charming Luna was. Everything had gone exceedingly well, but for some reason Draco couldn't rid himself of the sick feeling in his stomach.

Once all the guests had taken their leave Draco searched the floor for Luna to take her back to her room.

"Luna."

Luna's face perked up at the sound of her name.

"Are you very tired? I thought I might take you back to your room so that you can get some rest."

Draco peered into her soft silvery grey eyes and found them to be void of any of the life that they once held and the sick feeling in his stomach began to worsen.

"If you think it is best that I rest now, then that is what I'll do."

Draco took her hand and led her up the stairs, she followed shortly behind him and he kept his eyes on the ground as he made his way through the halls, as he could no longer look at her without feeling ill. After what seemed to him like an eternity of walking Draco opened the door to Luna's room and bid her goodnight, doing his best not to make eye contact with her.

"I'll see to it that one of the house elves comes to help you undress. Goodnight."

He scurried off as quickly as he could to his own room and when finally found the comfort of his own bed he drew a deep sigh. Why did he feel so terrible? Everything was going so well now. The party was a success and everyone loved Luna, and after seeing how attractive she could look in the proper clothes his friends could no longer find fault in the Ravenclaw they used to readily mock. She was perfect.

Narcissa was buzzing with excitement at breakfast the following morning. The majority of the meal was spent with her gleaming over how many compliments she had received about the party and Luna and how everything had gone exactly the way she had planned it. The conversation being of no interest to Draco he nodded in an out, occasionally smiling and nodding to acknowledge his mother, as to not hurt her feelings.

Once her rant about Luna's dress and how she had picked it out herself she noted Luna's absence from their table.

"Draco…perhaps you could persuade your fiancé to join us for dinner." Narcissa said with a smile. "It would be nice if the whole family could eat together."

Draco chewed his food slowly so he could delay having to answer her. The truth was that sounded like a terrible idea. He had been avoiding Luna as much as humanly possible. Luna had been more of a shell than an actual person lately and her presence had made him exceedingly uncomfortable. He had barely been in the same room with her since their engagement party. He wasn't about to protest against his mother's wishes. He would just have to find a good excuse to miss all these family meals.

"I'll talk to her after breakfast."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Luna had spent most of the day reading in her room; it seemed that since she had agreed to marry Draco, there wasn't really any need for anyone to talk to her, which she was perfectly content with. She stopped reading as she heard footsteps near her door. She peered over the book to see the shadow of the person in front of her room underneath the crack at the bottom of the door. Suddenly a neat little envelope slid through and the footsteps scurried away. Luna got up from her chair and picked the letter up off the floor.

_Luna,_

_My mother has requested that you make yourself present at the next family dinner, as you will soon be a part of our family. Do not dishonor me by ignoring this invitation._

_Yours,_

_-D_

_P.S. unfortunately I will be unable to attend dinner with you, as I will be away on business._

Luna was puzzled by Draco's behavior, would it not have been easier to just tell her to come eat dinner? Unsure of what she could have possibly done to cause this she decided to simply continue to abide by Draco's requests.

Dining with the Malfoy's was apparently a bigger deal than Luna had anticipated. A slew of house elves had brought her a black cocktail dress and some new earrings and a necklace to wear to dinner. It certainly seemed strange to her to be so formal with her soon to be family and she dreaded the hassle of preparing for future meals together, it all seemed so tiresome. However, she highly doubted that there would ever be any lax in their behavior so she would simply have to get used to it. Eventually it would be routine for her to wear her best pearls to breakfast, lunch and dinner.

One thing Luna knew that she would not have to get used to was how delicious everything was. Luna had only ever had meals like this at Hogwarts, the table was overflowing with more food than anyone could ever eat. The conversation at dinner was more or less the same at every meal. Narcissa would talk ad nauseam about all the pureblood families, what they were doing, what they we wearing, new couples, or scandals. All of which seemed to interest Luna about as much as it did Lucius who did his best to fake interest in his wife's banter. Narcissa seemed content to rattle on with the occasional nod of agreement from her fellow dining companions. Luna didn't know any of the people that Narcissa talked about, if she had she might be more inclined to engage in conversation and also if she wasn't persistently nervous that she might use the wrong silverware.

It had been quite a long time since Luna had seen Draco. For whatever reason he seemed to be gone on mission after mission with no sign of when he might return. Every so often Narcissa would mention that Draco had sent a letter, which always generally said the same thing. How he missed his family, how he regrettably had to stay away longer because the Dark Lord had given him another assignment. Things had been going like this for about 2 months now. Luna had dinner with the Malfoys and spent her free time in the library, or the garden. It was all so routine now, so routine in fact that Luna nearly dropped her spoon when she heard her name at the dinner table.

"Luna, dear."

Luna looked up from her soup and made eye contact with Narcissa, who was all smiles.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Dear, don't you think it's about time that you start planning your wedding?"

Luna had honestly not thought about having an actual wedding, Draco's absenteeism made her forget that they were in fact engaged.

"I um…" her words stumbled out

"Well, you can't just stay engaged forever, dear! I'll have a wedding planner come and meet you tomorrow after breakfast so you can get started right away!"

"That….that sounds wonderful Mrs. Malfoy I…"

"You of course will have to run everything by me for approval. We want to make sure everything is perfect for your big day!"

"Of course, thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Luna smiled and nodded.

The rest of the meal Luna could only concentrate on the fact that she would be having a wedding and be married to someone she hardly knew. The rest of the day seemed like a daze she could hardly focus on the book she was reading and before she knew it she had slid under her covers and sat in the darkness until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"Good morning, Dear!"

Luna woke abruptly and covered herself with blankets and locked eyes with the figure who had barged into the bedroom, no one had ever come in to Luna's room before aside from Draco. When Mrs. Malfoy had discussed starting wedding plans she hadn't imagined she would be so intrusive.

"Wakey Wakey, Dear!"

Narcissa trotted to Luna's bed and tore the covers from her.

"You can't keep the world's best wedding planner waiting! I have brunch waiting for you in the parlor!"

Luna was barely awake and cognizant before Narcissa had pushed her into the shower and then into an uncomfortable floral dress and white pumps that she tripped in several times walking down the hall to meet this 'master of wedding planning' that Narcissa set up for her to meet.

Luna opened the parlor door and was fully surprised to find a man sitting at the table before her taking a bite of toast with an array of dishes set out for them. The man finished chewing and abruptly stood up and walked over to greet her.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lovegood!" he took her hand and shook it gently.

"My name is Rolf Scamander."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Scamander."

For Luna it certainly was a pleasure. It had been so long since Luna had contact with someone besides the Malfoy family and Rolf Scamander was a very pleasant and handsome gentleman.

"Pardon me, but you wouldn't happen to be related to Newt Scamander would you?"

"I am! He's my grandfather."

"That's amazing! I'm such a fan of his work!" Luna was more than excited now, not only did she have someone to talk to, but she might actually be able to have a discussion about something she was really interested in.

"Really? I couldn't have ever imagined that Draco Malfoy's fiancé would be interested in magizoology" he chuckled.

"I love animals more than anything!" She was beaming with excitement.

Luna and Rolf spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing, but once a few hours had gotten away from them Rolf realized that no planning had actual gotten done for the wedding.

"Goodness, look at the time! I suppose well have to actually plan your wedding another day then?"

Luna had enjoyed herself so much that she had totally forgotten about the wedding. Rolf was truly wonderful to talk to.

Most of the days that Rolf had come to visit were like that, spending hours just talking and occasionally discussing wedding plans. When Narcissa asked Luna how the plans were going she simply told her that there were so many options that it was difficult for her to decide, but she always commented at how wonderful Mr. Scamander was at his job.

Draco had not been back to Malfoy manor for a good 3 months. It was surprisingly easy for him to stay away, it was almost peculiar how few missions that the dark lord went on himself these days, not that Draco would ever mention that to anyone. Most of his missions were the same, tracking someone down, looking for information, or fighting resistance groups. After another successful mission Draco was summoned to see the dark lord. Despite his rank Draco could count on his hands the number of times he had seen the dark lord in person and being in his presence still made him shiver to his core.

"Draco, I wanted to let you know that you've done a marvelous job these past few months"

"Thank you, my lord." Draco kneeled before him trying very hard not look him in the eyes.

"I think it would be best if you had a vacation. You've been working so hard, I don't want you to start getting sloppy on your missions."

"with all due respect my lord, I feel perfectly fine I…."

"Are you arguing with me young Malfoy?"

"No, my lord. I just…"

"excellent, then you'll leave for home in the morning"

Draco didn't want to go home to face Luna, but somehow making the Dark Lord angry seemed more hazardous to his health.


End file.
